The Workout
by GorillaQueen
Summary: Goten and Trunks decide to have a little workout. WARNING: yaoi ahead. Oneshot.


-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

-------------

Trunks was lying on the grass in front of Capsule Corporation idly watching the clouds go by when a familiar sent hit his nose.

"Hey Goten" Trunks said, his eyes never leaving the clouds.

"Hey Trunks! I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa just built a new training room for Goku. He asked me to test it out for him."

"Oh! Why are you sitting on your ass then? Let's go train!!" Goten grabbed Trunk's hand and started dragging him inside the tower. _'God. All he ever thinks about is training. I wonder if he even notices me…' _

Inside the tower Goten spotted Dr. Briefs. After brief hello's Dr. Brief escorted the two sayians into the room where he began to explain how the controls work.

"Don't worry Grandpa. We'll figure out how to work this. You did build it for Goku so I'm sure its idiot proof"

"Now Trunks, you shouldn't talk about people like that" Dr. Briefs chastised the boy for his rude remark. After finishing his tutorial on the room he left the two boys to train without any distractions.

"Ready to fight?.. More like lose.." Trunks said, mumbling the last statement to himself.

"Hey! I heard that! And no. Let me remove some of my clothing. Grandpa made me special clothes to wear when I'm not training. There's at least 200 pounds in my left shoe alone." Goten started disrobing until he was left only in his pants. _'Oh God.. I have to fight a shirtless Goten now?! The Gods must hate me..'_

"Hey Trunks. Why don't you remove some clothing to? So we are evenly matched" Trunks wasn't exactly sure if the amount of clothing one had could effect there fighting but he was to busy checking out Goten's abs to really notice.

"Hey Trunks.. You like my body?"

"Wh.. What?!"

"Well.. They way you're staring at me… Someone might think you have a thing for me or something. "Goten teased while winking at Trunks.

"You wished lover boy. Now shut up and fight me!" Trunks said thanking God his voice didn't waver. He was trying hard not to blush at being caught ogling his best friend and secret crush.

Trunks charged at Goten aiming a kick towards Goten's chest only to have Goten grab his leg in midair and send Trunks flying into the wall throwing energy balls towards Goten. There fight lasted for about 2 hours ending with both fighters tired and gasping for breath.

"Give up now… Goten … there's … no way.. .you're going to …win" Trunks gasped trying to regain his breath while reverting back to his fighting stance.

"That's what ...you …think!"

Goten and Trunks resumed there fighting. Goten, being more tired, was captured in a headlock leaving his arms immobilized. Trunks took this opportunity to wrap his legs around Goten.

"Gonna give up now?"

"Hell no! Just you ..wait …till I ..get out of ..here!" Goten gasped as Trunks made his grip around Goten tighter. Goten continued to struggle against Trunks trying to escape his grasp. Trunks suddenly realized the position he was in. He could feel Goten's body rubbing up against him. _'OH MY GAWD! This is NOT happening. Why did I have to take off my shirt? Now I have to deal with Goten's well muscles sweaty body rubbing up against my own.. Oh man.. He smells sooo good… AH! FOCUS! .. Remain calm.. Remain calm…Remai- GOTEN WILL YOU PLEASE STOP RUBBING YOUR ASS AGAINST MY CROTCH!.. Oh shit..' _Trunks could feel himself getting harder with each passing moment. '_Yup! The Gods hate me' _

Loosing whatever control he had before, Trunks Loosened his grip against Goten and purposely started rubbing his crotch against Goten's ass pretending to struggle against his movements. Lost in his own lust, Trunks didn't notice that Goten had stopped struggling until Goten turned around. Trunks froze in his place and started to apologize but found Goten's lips against his own before he could get a single word out.

Never breaking there lip lock, Trunks pushed Goten up against the wall while bring his hands up to Goten's face and cupping his cheek with both hands. Goten brought his hands to Trunk's chest and started rubbing up and down his torso relishing he feeling of the well muscled boy underneath his fingertips.

"You have kiss no idea kiss how long kiss I've been waiting kiss for this kiss moment" Goten said between kisses.

Feeling Goten's tongue licking his lip, Trunks opened his mouth to accept Goten's tongue. Goten couldn't help but moan when he felt Trunk's tongue caress his own.

Hearing Goten moan brought new a new vigor to Trunks. He slowly started rubbing his crotch against Goten's crotch feeling both hard-ons rubbing against each other which only cause Goten to moan some more. Trunks barely noticed the door slide open through his and Goten's moans.

"Grandpa!" trunks exclaimed pulling away from Goten and gathering there clothes.

"Hey kiddo, Goku just arrived; he wanted to test out the new room for himself. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to cut your little session short" Dr. Briefs said with a strange look in his eyes.

"Uhh.. No it's cool. We were done anyways. Right Goten?"

"Right!" Goten replied trying hard to keep himself from blushing.

"You boys look a little red and out of breath. I hope you boys didn't set the training level too high. You might ware yourself out."

"No, its okay Grandpa. We better get going we don't want to make Goku wait.. You know how he is" Trunks went and grabbed Goten's hands and rushed out of the building. _'Its about time those two got together… I wonder if I should tell them about the security camera I had installed.. Nah, best not to embarrass them' _

---------------------

Back Outside

----------------------

"Sooo.." both boys started at the same time.

"Sorry, go ahead" Trunks said, giggling.

"Umm well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to … well um.. See.. Since we already trained and stuff and we both are pretty sweaty.. I was wondering if you'd like to shower together… just to save time!" Goten said rushing the last part out in a single breath. Trunks found it hard to resist the blushing boy's invitation to shower.

"Well.. Let me go check my calendar. I don't think I have anything scheduled" Trunks teased while smirking at Goten.

"Hey!" Goten laughed while slapped the top of Trunk's arm.

"You know I'm just kidding Goten. I'd love to shower with you" Trunks wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

**ZE END!**


End file.
